


What Happens in Truffula Valley, STAYS in Truffula Valley

by drain_out_my_blood



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: F/M, Spanking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drain_out_my_blood/pseuds/drain_out_my_blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey gets caught doing something that she shouldn't do in Truffula Valley, and the Onceler disciplines her.<br/>CONTAINS LIGHT WATERSPORTS (peeing) AND MILD SPANKING. IF THESE KINKS BOTHER YOU THEN YOU MAY NOT LIKE THIS. Please don't kink shame either, please. :) It took some guts to publish this, lawl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Truffula Valley, STAYS in Truffula Valley

Audrey was walking around in Truffula Valley on a beautiful sunny day. It was warm outside, so she had brought a water bottle with her. She secretly hoped that the Onceler would strike a conversation with her, and she could look into his beautiful blue eyes and maybe get a feel of his soft dark hair.

Then she stopped for a second. She had drank most of the water she had brought along with her, and her bladder was starting to ache. She also forgot to pee this morning, which definitely didn't help.

_“There's nobody here but me and the Truffula trees. Maybe I can quickly squat and pee near them, and no one will find out.”_

As she calmly walked around, she looked to make sure she was alone. She started to pull down her little pink panties and squatted near a Truffula tree. Even though her bladder was uncomfortably full, it took her a few seconds to pee due to the fear of getting caught. A few little spurts came out at first, then as she relaxed she started to pee a nice heavy stream. She let out a small sigh of relief as she felt her bladder emptying. This feeling was almost orgasmic to her.

What she didn’t know was that the Onceler was knitting a thneed inside of his house. He looked out the window and saw the cute little redhead pissing onto a Truffula tree. He was surprised to see this, yet aroused. He knew that Audrey was a sweet little girl, and he could manipulate this to his advantage.

As she finished up, she realised she didn’t have anything to wipe with, so she just let her pussy lips dry on their own. As she stood up, she saw a tall and thin shadow. Her heart sunk to her stomach as she let out a shriek.

“Hey there Audrey.” Onceler said as he tried not to smirk or look aroused.

“I..I’m sorry Mr. Onceler! I really had to go and didn’t want to wet myself and-”

Onceler stopped her for a moment.

“Shhh, honey, it’s okay. I will have to discipline you though, or the Lorax will raise hell on me.”

“Yes, Mr. Onceler. I’m really sorry.” As Audrey said this, she noticed that her panties were still at her ankles. She blushed as she pulled them back up.

“Come inside with me, and we’ll talk.” He gently held her hand as he took her into his house.

He sat on his bed with her to discuss her options of punishment. What would he do? Tell everyone what happened? Have the Lorax ban her from Truffula Valley? Despite Onceler’s sweet tone, she was still scared.

The Onceler didn’t actually want to punish her for the sake of teaching her not to do that again, but he was hoping for it to lead into something sexual.

“I can either tell the Lorax about this, or I can punish you a different way and keep this a secret.”

“Umm, what’s the second option?”

“...I can give you a spanking. With your panties down.”

“I’ll let you spank me, Mr. Onceler..”

This actually made both of them excited. Onceler gently put his hands under Audrey’s dress, pulling down her panties while putting her over his lap.

Her small, perky, round butt was exposed to the Onceler. He felt her soft ass before he gave her a nice and quick spank.

“Ow!”

“Shh, calm down.”

He spanked her even harder and faster, leaving almost no stopping between spanks. He could feel her pussy getting wet and her goo dripping on his knee. His erection was growing, but he wanted to keep spanking her cute little ass, and then maybe convince her to have sex.

“I’m going to give you some swats on the other cheek now, then I’ll move on to using the hairbrush on you.”

“But I rather feel your hand against my skin.” Audrey had accidentally let this slip. Both her and the Onceler blushed.

“Well, okay. I’ll just keep spanking you with my hand.” Onceler’s erection was getting too big to hide, and Audrey could feel it against her tummy.

He spanked her other butt cheek just as fast and hard as before. He could hear her moaning yet trying to be quiet. They were both obviously horny, so Onceler wanted to give Audrey 20 more swats then see what happens next...

“For the last 20 spanks, I want you to count for me, okay?”

“Yes, Mr. Onceler.” Her voice sounded so innocent yet horny as ever.

He smacked her ass quick enough to leave a sharp sting. She wiggled around a little from the force of that spank.

“Ow! One..”

Onceler spanked her 4 more times in a row, since this would make her even more aroused than just individuals spanks.

“Ow! Two, three, four, five..”

“Good girl.” He said as he smacked her ass again. He then let his fingers slide down to her wet pussy and gently rubbed her.

“Six. Ooh Mr. Onceler, touch me more!” She moved her hips more towards his fingers.

“Mmm, how about I finger you during your punishment? But it wouldn’t be much of a punishment if you’re enjoying it, so I’m not going to allow you to cum yet.”

She was kinda upset that she would have to hold back a potentially strong orgasm, but just feeling his soft skin inside her wet young pussy was pure bliss for now.

Onceler spanked her red ass 3 more times while fingering her and lightly brushing against her clitoris.

“Mmm..Mr. Onceler! Seven, eight, nine..” Audrey tried to control her urge to cum, in which she succeeded at.

“Get up for a second, baby. So far you’ve been a good little girl for taking your punishment.” As Audrey got up, Onceler started taking his clothes off then told her to do the same. She obeyed him, and took everything off including her socks.

She bent over on all fours on his bed, knowing where this was going. Onceler spanked her as he rubbed his throbbing cock against her red butt and slippery pussy.

“Mmm...Onceler. That’s ten. More!”

He wanted to fuck her already. He smacked her ass 5 more time in a row as she counted each spank. He positioned his cock into her cunt and started to thrust. It went in easily, though she was still very tight. He gradually got faster and faster, and Audrey moaned with immense pleasure, already wanting to orgasm.

“Mr. Onceler, can I please cum? I need to have at least one orgasm; please!”

“Now you can orgasm. I’m sure you’ll be having more than one.” Onceler said this while panting and sweating. Audrey orgasmed with a loud high pitched cute moan. This only made Onceler go faster and his desire to cum was getting pretty close.

“Thank you Mr. Onceler! Mmmm, spank me some more!”

“Mmm baby, of course.” He spanked her 4 times in a row, faster than ever. Of course she counted for him, just as he wished. He wasn’t aware of how hard he was going, but Audrey loved it and orgasmed again from just those spankings alone!

“Onceler! I’ve been such a bad girl! You should cum deep inside of me!” This made Onceler finally bust.

As he released his hot cum into her pussy, he smacked her butt one last time. Onceler moaned, having one of the best orgasms he’s ever had in a while. As he came down from his euphoric climax, he slowly and softly rubbed Audrey’s perky little tits. Without even thinking, she turned around and kissed him. He loved this. They made out while they both lied down on the bed, cuddling close to each other.

“Audrey, that was amazing.You’re so beautiful. You’re welcomed to visit me anytime you want, baby.” He looked into her gorgeous eyes. She looked into his. She gave him a little kiss on the lips while finally feeling his soft hair. She had never been so happy before as she was now with the Onceler.

“Onceler, can I take a nap here with you?”

“Of course you can.” He said as he held her close.

While growing more and more sleepy, she whispered “I love you” to the Onceler. He smiled and said “I love you too.” Seconds later, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
